AFTER YOU Reescrito y Continuación
by ChikyKawaii
Summary: ¿Cómo poder seguir?" Habían perdido a alguien importante para ellos, pero sabían que la vida debía de seguir aunque doliera,para ella perder a la persona que ama es horriblemente inexplicable. Pero se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse y superar esta gran perdida. -"Promete que la cuidaras...Mitsuki"-él cumpliría esa promesa/MitsuSara- Continuación de la historia de Chikipayis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA (de un momento a otro me pareció interesante y bueno decidí intentar/ pueden considerarlo un semi UA), ESTE FANFIC SERÁ CONTINUADO POR MI PERSONA CON LA AUTORIZACIÓN DE LA ESCRITORA OFICIAL QUE POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES NO PODRA CONTINUAR EL FANFIC Y DECIDIÓ CONFIAR EN MI PARA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE SU HISTORIA.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA con menciones al BORUSARA, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LA LEAS Y EVITEN ESTAR COMENTANDO COSAS AGRESIVAS. POR FAVOR.**

* * *

 **"Decir Adiós "**

 **"Decir Adiós "no es fácil si es la persona que ama**

Hundida en Pensamientos y recuerdos, comienza a ver las estrellas en el gran manto oscuro de la noche. Su vida le fue arrebatada en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, echadasobre el césped del jardín. No puede creer todo lo que ha sucedido, debe ser una pesadilla, tiene que serlo...pero todo es real, el dolor y la rabia que en esos momentos siente estotalmente real. No puede evitarlo y varias lágrimas caen por su rostro

-Hija ¿Estas bien? su madre interrumpe sus pensamientos, mientras se acercaba a ella

La mujer llega hasta donde esta su hija, ella también no puede evitar soltar algunas lagrimas al ver a su hija en ese estado. Ambas se miran, ninguna dijo nada en algunossegundos.

-No mamá no estoy bien y... no sé si pueda volver a estarlo – responde la adolescente mientras se sentaba.

Su madre se sienta a su lado y rodea sus brazos alrededor de su hija, dándole un abrazo mientras le da un beso en la cabeza y acomodaba su cabello, finalmente susurra.

-Lo lamento demasiado, Sarada. Se que es muy duro para ti, se lo mucho que lo amabas, él era un chico fantástico y también te amaba demasiado.

Más lágrimas aparecen al escuchar las palabras de su madre, se siente impotente, esta segura de nunca haber llorado tanto como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Su madrele abrazo con más fuerza tratando de reconfortar a su hija.

-¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esto a él? ¿A mí? A nosotros... masculló con voz entrecortada a causa del llanto

-Bueno... a veces la vida hace cosas terribles, Sarada y tenemos que hacer frente a las pruebas que nos da la vida, es duró lo sé, como madre me duele demasiado ver que estaspasando por esto pero estoy segura se que él también hubiera querido que en estos momentos seas fuerte, por ambos.

\- ¡No madre! Esto nunca debió pasar, yo pude haber hecho más...nosotros pudimos...si tan solo yo nunca hubiera insistido en esa misión él no estaría... -Sarada no pudo pronunciarla ultima palabra, se negaba a creerlo- ¡Esto no debió pasar! ¡No debió nunca de pasar!

-¡No te culpes de lo que paso! levantó la voz la mujer de cabello rosado La misión destruyó a tu equipo de muchas maneras, no solo físicamente sino también en parte psicológica,esa misión fue una muy difícil... él dio su vida por la aldea - dijo con los ojos enrojecidos, la muerte de aquel muchacho también le causaba dolor

-Nos confiamos madre, creíamos que podríamos con todo y bajamos la guardia- se detuvo un momento para limpiar las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas- Nos emboscaron, erandemasiados no pudimos defendernos...

Hija, ya no te tortures más con eso- hizo una pequeña pausa- la vida es una caja de sorpresas y no siempre son agradables -Sakura se levanta y extiende su mano hacia Sarada-Ven,entremos a casa, voy a servirte chocolate caliente

Sarada le da su mano y su madre le ayuda a levantarse, no tiene fuerzas para entrar a la casa su madre se dirige a la cocina, mientras la azabache se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara. Se ve en el espejo, sus ojos están completamente rojos a causa delas lágrimas derramadas.

-Ya esta servida la taza de chocolate- escucha a su madre afuera del baño

-Ok, ahora voy responde

Al terminar de lavarse y secar su rostro, se dirige a la cocina y ve a su madre y Karin sentadas y al momento en el que ingresó a la cocina, ambas fijaron su mirada en laazabache. Karin se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Sarada para brindarle un fuerte abrazo, mientras le susurra a su oído

-En verdad lo lamento, Sarada -la joven Uchiha corresponde con más fuerza

-Gracias-contesta con voz apagada

Ambas se dirigieron a la mesa, donde Sakura estaba sentada y le alcanza la taza de chocolate caliente. Karin recién se había enterado de la fatal noticia, y apenas lo supo fue avisitar a Sarada, sabia que debía estar pasándolo fatal

-¿A que hora es el entierro?- preguntó Karin un poco avergonzada después de darse cuenta lo absurda que en esos momentos fue la pregunta

-Mañana a las 8:30 am. –respondió Sarada instantáneamente

Y por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, a Sarada le dolió que Karin le recordara lo que ella se negaba a creer, pero tampoco la culparía, no fue su intención, no lo dijocon malicia.

Sarada se levantó de su asiento y les dijo a su madre y a Karin

-Disculpen pero necesito descansar -dijo con voz apagada

-Entiendo, hija... - responde su madre - Descansa, cariño

Y sin más que decir se dirige a su habitación, quería dormir, se sentía totalmente mal. Cierra la puerta de su cuarto y se dirige al armario, saca la playera de pandas y su pantalónde dormir. Después de cambiarse, se recuesta en su cama. Trataba de dormir, pero no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía recordar a aquel muchacho rubio y de brillantesojos azules del que se había enamorado, pero esos recuerdos que antes la hacían feliz, ahora la llenaban de una tristeza profunda. Él ya no estaría, no la protegería, no volvería aescuchar su voz, no volvería a ver su sonrisa... nunca.

Recordaba las ultimas palabras que le dijo: "Gracias por estar a mi lado, Sarada...Perdón por no poder cumplir mi promesa, solo esperó que...logres cumplir tu sueño y prométemeque serás feliz"

¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tenia la vida para quitarle a la persona que ama? Ella sabía que quizá a partir de ese momento, su vida no volvería a ser igual, Boruto Uzumaki ya no estaríapresente en ella y aunque le doliera admitirlo debía de continuar "Prométeme que serás feliz" no sabia como hacer eso, ella se había ilusionado con una vida junto a él, con suprimer amor desde la infancia... pero eso ahora ya no era posible. Antes de darse cuenta con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida

Horas después, entre sueño escuchó la puerta de su habitación que se abría. Siente como alguien acomoda su frazada, también siente como dos personas se sientan a los pies desu cama.

-Sabes que estamos orgullosos y que te queremos -dijo su padre mientras acariciaba su cabello

\- Te amamos, mi cielo -susurró su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Eres muy fuerte...

Luego de eso Sakura y Sasuke salieron del cuarto de Sarada.

.

.

Se despierta al sonido de la alarma, mira hacia la ventana y contempla el cielo completamente nublado con amenaza de lluvia.

Sarada se dirige hacia el baño a cepillarse los dientes y ve a su madre salir del baño, ella la mira y le dedica una sonrisa

-Buenos días, Sara chan

-Este día no tiene nada de bueno -masculló

-Alístate cariño se nos hará tarde para... -fue interrumpida

No es necesario que lo digas, en un momento estaré lista

Después de salir del baño, se comenzó a vestir, se puso un vestido negro y algunos accesorios que escogió de último momento. Mientras acomodaba sus cosas encontró el collar con elsímbolo Uchiha que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 16, se lo pone y va hacia la sala. Eras una horrible mañana por lo menos para ella lo era. Al llegar a la salaencuentra a sus padres esperándola, su madre se dirige hacia ella y le da un abraza, su padre también parece estar triste, pero sigue teniendo ese típico semblante serio. Decamino al cementerio se pierde en los recuerdos, mientras ve pequeñas de lluvia caer por la ventana del auto, cuando escucha a su padre decir:

-Ya llegamos, Sarada – dijo con un tono de tristeza


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA (de un momento a otro me pareció interesante y bueno decidí intentar/ pueden considerarlo un semi UA), ESTE FANFIC SERÁ CONTINUADO POR MI PERSONA CON LA AUTORIZACIÓN DE LA ESCRITORA OFICIAL QUE POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES NO PODRA CONTINUAR EL FANFIC Y DECIDIÓ CONFIAR EN MI PARA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE SU HISTORIA.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA con menciones al BORUSARA, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LA LEAS Y EVITEN ESTAR COMENTANDO COSAS AGRESIVAS. POR FAVOR.**

* * *

 **Promesas**

 **En un lugar un poco alejado de la aldea una noche antes del entierro.**

Sabía la razón por la que estaba así. Era el hecho de que se sentía culpable de estar vivo mientras su mejor amigo había muerto en la última misión que el "equipo 7" había realizado.

Estaba solo en el bosque. Ya era de noche. Había estado durmiendo bajo un árbol un largo tiempo, pues ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que anocheció, se sentía cansado habían sido dos días muy difíciles, no solo para él sino también para todo el equipo y para la familia de sus amigos. Se levantó con pereza, sentía su cuerpo pesado y los ojos le ardían, quizás porque no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al recordar a su amigo, sus últimas palabras cuando Sarada se fue en busca de ayuda

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _-Mitsuki...me duele tener que dejarlos- dijo con coz apenas audible -Yo ...  
_

 _-No vas a dejar a nadie, vamos a lograrlo- dijo el peli celeste tratando de que su voz no se quebrara– Resiste, Boruto  
_

 _\- Dile a mi familia que los amo -dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras cada vez tenia menos fuerza -Me duele no poder c -cumplir m -mi promesa con Sarada- chan. Será una gran Hokage, l-lo sé._

 _-¡BORUTO! ¡No hables, ya casi llegamos!- dijo Mitsuki tratando de mantener la calma -¡Vas a estar bien!  
_

 _\- Te pido Mitsuki, Prométeme...que la cuidaras, no dejes que nadie le haga daño por favor- dijo Boruto seriamente mirando a través del hombro a su mejor amigo quien lo estaba cargando esperaba una respuesta, el peli celeste asintió mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos hacia sus mejillas._

 _ _Boruto al ver la respuesta de Mitsuki, mostró una sonrisa llena de tristeza, le dolía ver llorar a su mejor amigo, también ver llorar a su novia, estaba haciendo sufrir a sus seres queridos. Deseaba poder estar ahí cuando sus compañeros cumplan sus sueños, quería cumplir su promesa con Sarada, de protegerla cuando ella se convierta en Hokage, también ver una vez más a su familia...pero la triste realidad era que él ya no estaría ahí para cumplirlo, extrañaría mucho a Sarada, a Mitsuki, a su familia, a sus amigos y a toda la aldea que lo vio crecer; pero a donde sea que se fuera a ir, él los protegería...esa era su promesa.__

 _ _"Adiós Konoha"- fue su último pensamiento__

 _Ya sin fuerzas de seguir luchando por unos segundos más de vida, el prodigio rubio fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras en su cara mostraba una sonrisa._

 _ _-¿Boruto?- preguntó Mitsuki al notar que su amigo se quedó en silencio y ya no sentía su respiración- ¡Boruto! ¡No lo hagas! -gritó, pese a que él era el que conservaba más la calma del equipo Konohamaru no pudo evitar sentir desesperación__

 _ _Muchas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba al rubio, sentía tanta ira y dolor en esos momentos, de pronto sintió una tercera presencia, volteó a ver quien era..._  
_

 _ _ _Sarada ...-susurró mientras veía como de la azabache empezaban a brotar lagrimas, ella se acercó corriendo y también abrazó al rubio gritando su nombre. Unos cuantos segundos después llegaron algunos ninjas médicos que al ver la escena les dijeron a ambos jóvenes que debían de llevarse al rubio. Ambos hicieron caso y se separaron de él con muchísimo dolor___

 _ _ _No...el rubio no podía irse de su lado, no podían creer que su sol estaba a punto de extinguirse.___

 ** _ _ _-Fin del Flashback-___**

Trataba de evitar las lágrimas al recordar la escena. No podía concentrarse en el entrenamiento que el mismo se obligaba a dar para distraerse.

Su padre le ha dicho que lo superará y que lo olvidará dentro de poco, quizás eso sea mentira, después de todo; la manera de ver el mundo es muy distinta a la de su padre, demasiado distinta a decir verdad. Esa escena lo dejará marcado para siempre, presenció la muerte de su mejor amigo y no pudo hacer nada para poder evitarlo, solo se quedó ahí observando...

Mitsuki se disponía a regresar a casa, ni siquiera sabia la hora que era pero suponía que ya era tarde. Empezó a caminar ya que no tenía apuro de regresar a lo que se podía llamar hogar, podía respirar el dulce olor de otoño y aunque era de noche podía notarse las hojas de los arboles color cobrizas. Tomó un gran respiro, debía de admitir que no se encontraba bien, seguía caminando hasta que encontró una banca donde se sentó. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- era una voz familiar

-Te habló a ti reptil -dijo Suigetsu en tono un poco burlón -¿Por qué estas tan deprimido?

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? – Dijo desganado- Hoy no tengo buen humor

-Ya lo sé -dijo al ver su expresión mientras se sentaba junto a él- solo creí que podía animarte

Sabía que Suigetsu trataba de animarlo, de seguro ya se ha enterado de la noticia, el ya sabía la razón por la que estaba así, pero en realidad no tenia muchas ganas de hablar del tema realmente nada en estos momentos podría ayudarlo.

Entonces ya te has enterado- le dijo Mitsuki a "su tío" por así decirlo ya que el consideraba a los de "TAKA" como su familia

-Karin me lo comentó- dijo con seriedad -supuse que no te encontrabas bien, fui a tu casa pero al ver que no llegabas supuse que estarías andando por aquí

-Pues acertaste... ¿Dónde esta Karin?

-Ella apenas se enteró se fue a ver a Sarada, también debe de estar mal -dijo mirando fijamente a Mitsuki d-ebió de ser muy duro

El chico de ojos ámbar sabía que ella lo estaría pasando mucho peor, que él sin embargo todavía no quería hacerle frente ; pero recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Boruto, debía de proteger a Sarada.

-Sí-afirmó en un susurró casi inaudible y con un gran suspiro al final

-¿Haz hablado con ella? -preguntó curioso

-No he tenido tiempo- mintió

-Deberías de hablar con ella mañana, después de todo; ustedes tres eran muy unidos por lo que tengo entendido, aún con 17 años seguían teniéndose confianza.

-Quizás lo haga, pero siento que le he fallado, debí de haber hecho más para salvarlo... quizás ella este enojada conmigo- comentó el peli- celeste con tristeza

-No creo que este enojada -dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a su "sobrino" -Ya es tarde y mañana deberás levantarte temprano

-Tienes razón- suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, Suigetsu hizo lo mismo.

Junto a Suigetsu, Mitsuki regresaba a casa, a la soledad y culpabilidad que en eso dos días había sentido. Al llegar subió directamente a su cuarto, para poder quedarse dormido durante el tiempo que pudiera. Definitivamente mañana sería un día completamente triste .

"Mañana trataré de hablar con ella" con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido

-Lo lamento mucho Bolt- susurró Mistuki mientras veía la foto del equipo 7


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA (de un momento a otro me pareció interesante y bueno decidí intentar/ pueden considerarlo un semi UA)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA ES MITSUSARA con menciones al BORUSARA, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LA LEAS Y EVITEN ESTAR COMENTANDO COSAS AGRESIVAS. POR FAVOR.**

* * *

 **-El cielo empezó a llorar con ella -**

...

Le costaba muchísimo estar de pie, más de una vez ha tenido ganas de desmayarse, pero debía de ser fuerte. Al llegar al lugar vio que todos estaban ahí reunidos, incluyendo a su otro compañero de equipo con el que no había hablado mucho estos días, los ojos de Sarada estaban hinchados, había estado llorando muchísimo este tiempo; ella odiaba llorar se sentía débil pero en esta ocasión era algo inevitable. Miraba a todos los presentes, todos o bueno casi todos eran conocidos para ella, algunos parecían haber llorado demasiado,otros eran más fuertes, pero aún así podía notarse aquel ambiente de tristeza.

El séptimo estaba consolando a su esposa quien se notaba que también había llorado demasiado aunque él también estaba casi en el mismo estado, Himawari también se veía mal,Inojin y Chou Chou estaban a su lado tratando de reconfortarla, casi sin éxito. Konohamaru también se encontraba allí , también sentía una inmensa tristeza pero trataba por todos los medios posibles de no llorar.

\- Sarada... -escuchó una voz detrás de ella, ella volteo inmediatamente

-Hola, Mitsuki -dijo con tristeza en su voz

Ambos miembros del equipo Konohamaru guardaron silencio, sin más que decir se dieron un abrazo, ambos iban a extrañar muchísimo al rubio. El abrazo duró algunos segundos luego se separaron y vieron como el resto de sus amigos se acercaba a ellos para darles el pésame, después de habérselo dado a la familia del séptimo.

Mientras Kakashi daba algunas palabras. El viento soplaba de manera lenta, como si los dioses trataran de consolar a todos los que estaban ahí presentes.

De pronto empezó a llover, mucha gente buscaba donde resguardarse, incluso algunas personas se iban, mientras Mitsuki y Sarada se quedaron parados observando la lapida, que tenía el nombre de su compañero de equipo escrito.

"BORUTO UZUMAKI- HYUGA"

Ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esta era la despedida...

-Sarada, es hora de irnos -dijo su madre, aparentemente estaba sola, quizás su padre ya la estuviera esperando afuera

-Me quedare un momento más si no te importa -dijo con mucha seriedad -aún hay cosas que quiero decirle.

-Yo creo... - fue interrumpida

-No se preocupe Sakura-san – dijo el peli celeste – Yo la llevaré a su casa

-Esta bien, nos veremos en casa hija... - dicho esto se fue dejando a Sarada y Mitsuki solos

Mitsuki cogió dos flores blancas, le dio una a la Uchiha y se dirigió a la lapida de su mejor amigo y la colocó a un extremo, en esos momentos a ambos no les importaba la lluvia,solo querían poder conversar tranquilamente con Boruto. Mitsuki dejó la flor en la lapida y le dio una mirada a Sarada que le daba a entender que podía decir algo. Ella se dio algunos pasos hacia la lapida y empezó a hablar.

-Boruto... ¿Por qué? -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero supongo que quizá ya es muy tarde ¿cierto?... me hubiera gustado haberte protegido de la misma manera en que más de una vez nos protegiste -dirigió su mira a Mitsuki que con un gesto le dijo que continuara- Siempre fuiste un idiota, siempre tratabas de cumplir todas tus metas. Aunque al principio te consideraba solo un rival, el tiempo logró que pudiéramos ser muchísimo más que eso- eso último lo dijo con voz entrecortada-Hiciste tanto por mi desde que éramos niños, creo que nunca te lo pude agradecer correctamente .

El viento ahora soplaba con mucha más fuerza y las gotas de lluvia cada vez se hacían más grandes.

¿De verdad este será el fin? ¿Ya no volveré a verte más?- como deseaba dejar de llorar - ¿Boruto?

Luego de decir eso, dejó la flor en la tumba de Boruto, pero sonrió al recordarlo mientras observaba lo que el séptimo le había escrito al lado de su lapida "Fuiste el mejor ninja también un fantástico hijo, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti...torbellino amarillo de Konoha"

Se alejo de la tumba, se alejaba del pasado, pero no dejaría los recuerdos; estaba lista para continuar con su vida; a partir de ese momento el futuro es incierto, pero Boruto siempre viviría en su corazón.

Detrás de ella, estaba Mitsuki, quien la estaba observando y cuando sus mira das se encontraron no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, ella pensó que su amigo también querría decir algunas palabras

-¿También vas a decirle algo?- preguntó la Uchiha

-Yo ya le dije bastante, antes de que tu llegaras- dijo mientras se acercaba a Sarada

-Me duele tener que dejarlo -dijo soltando un suspiro -Voy a extrañarlo

-Las personas que nos aman, nunca nos dejan Sarada -habló mientras abría el paraguas- Es el momento de irnos.

Mientras caminaban Sarada no podía evitar pensar en lo que acaba de decir su compañero de equipo "Las personas que nos ama nunca nos dejan" quizás tenga razón, ella sentía que Boruto siempre estaría junto a ella protegiéndola, pero no solo a ella, sino también a todas las personas a las que él amó, así como lo había hecho en vida, después de todo era"el torbellino amarillo de Konoha", y siempre cumpliría con sus promesas.

La lluvia empeoraba mientras el clima se ponía cada vez más frío.

-¿Pasa algo, Sarada? -preguntó Mitsuki al ver a su amiga pensativa

-No -contesto instantáneamente- solo pensaba en lo que dijiste

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que las personas que nos aman nunca nos dejan- dijo mirando al chico de ojos ámbar, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Lo dije porque es cierto, Sarada...

Ella no dijo nada.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero no era uno de esos incómodos, mas bien era tranquilizante por lo menos ella aún tenía a Mitsuki para apoyarla, él también estaba sufriendo la perdida de su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano. Entre ambos lograrían superar esa tristeza que en ese momento estaban pasando, Mitsuki la había apoyado durante mucho tiempo, le tenía muchísima confianza y ahora más que nunca iba a necesitar que estuviera con ella, después de todo ellos compartieron muchos momentos tanto tristes como felices al lado de Boruto.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha, Sarada tocó la puerta y Mitsuki aún seguía detrás de ella. Al fin se abrió la puerta, Sakura salió rápidamente y se sorprendió bastante al ver su hija mojada, al parecer la paraguas no les había servido de mucho.

¿Qué les paso? -exclamó la matriarca Uchiha

-Solo fue un poco de lluvia, mamá- dijo Sarada temblando por el frío

-¿Solo un poco? -preguntó irónica -Estas completamente empapada, pasa antes de que te resfríes.

Mitsuki al ver la escena: Madre e hija se dispuso a irse, después se disculparía con Sakura Uchiha por no haberse despedido de ella, pero en este momento estaba cansado y quería irse lo más rápido a casa. No había dado ni un paso cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sakura al pálido chico

-A casa...-respondió un poco nervioso-

-¿Con este clima? Vas a enfermarte, Mitsuki, pasa -dijo mientras con un gesto señalaba la casa

-No creo que... -dijo el chico un poco avergonzado

-Mi madre tiene razón, te enfermaras si te vas a tu casa con esta lluvia -intervino Sarada -Mejor quédate hasta que la lluvia pase.

Con resignación el peli celeste aceptó la invitación de Sarada y su madre, debía de admitir que tenían razón, esa casa era bastante cálida y aunque no era muy grande se veía queera bastante cómoda, no era como si no hubiera venido antes, pero era obvio que habían hecho algunos cambios en la sala y de seguro en el resto de la casa

-Me iré a cambiar de ropa- le dijo Sarada a su madre -Bajare después

Sakura solo asintió, mientras su hija subió a su habitación. Se quedó observando a Mitsuki, él también estaba empapado, de pronto se acordó de algo

-Mitsuki, también estas empapado- dijo Sakura mirando fijamente al chico

-L-lo lamento, Sakura -san -respondió Mitsuki apenado

Creo que tengo un poco de ropa que a Sasuke -kun no le queda- dijo mientras Mitsuki la miraba confundido- Quizá te quede a ti, espérame un momento- dicho esto se fue dejando al peli celeste totalmente confundido.

Después de un rato Sakura regresó con una camiseta de manga larga color azul marino y un pantalón de color negro

-Creó que es de tu talla, era de mi esposo cuando éramos más jóvenes, afortunadamente no tiene el símbolo Uchiha, mi esposo es un poco celoso con respecto a quien porta elsímbolo de la familia- dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba la ropa al oji ámbar- Ahí esta el baño, anda a cambiarte

El joven le hizo caso y dándole las gracias se fue a cambiar.

Sakura se sentó en la sala, aún estaba melancólica, se sentía mal por Naruto, su mejor amigo la debe estar pasando realmente mal, Hinata y Himawari también. Hace algunas semanas veía al nuevo equipo 7, realizando misiones, esos tres chicos eran como ella hubiera deseado que fuera su equipo, se tenían confianza y se apoyaban entre ellos, aunque de seguro que debían de tener alguna que otra pelea, después de todo no conocía ningún equipo que nunca haya tenido alguna discusión...ahora ¿Cómo seria? Boruto ya no estaría, ella estuvo presente el día que llevaron al rubio, estaba muy herido y las esperanzas de salvarlo eran muy pocas, aunque ella nunca perdió la esperanza hasta el ultimo momento. Solo deseaba que su hija y Mitsuki no perdieran la confianza que tenían como equipo... La falta de uno de los miembros era un golpe muy duro de superar y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Madre?- la voz de su hija interrumpió sus pensamientos -¿Ya se fue, Mitsuki?

-No -dijo levantándose de su asiento- estaba empapado, por eso le di algo de ropa para que se cambiara.

-¿La ropa de mi padre?-preguntó la azabache sorprendida

-Sí,pero es ropa de cuando teníamos 19 años, a tu padre ya no le queda y tampoco tiene el símbolo Uchiha...de todas maneras el ya ni se acuerda de la existencia de esa ropa

-Ahhh ya veo -dijo aliviada pues, sabía que su padre solo dejaba que el símbolo Uchiha lo usaran ella y su madre, además de él.

Dicho esto escuchó como la puerta del baño, se abría dejando ver a Mitsuki con la antigua ropa de su padre, le quedaba bien, solo le quedaba un poco grande por algunas partes, él era casi tan alto como Sasuke cuando tenía 19, llevaba una mochila, donde se suponía que llevaba la ropa mojada..

.

.

N/A: Bueno aquí otro capitulo :3, ya tengo el próximo capitulo en proceso y bueno Sarada, todavía sufrirá un poco por Boruto, es que en realidad lo amaba, pero debe seguir con suvida...En fin no es como si yo también quisiera que la relación entre Mitsuki y Sarada vaya muy deprisa, poco a poco jejejeje (pero no tan lento XD) hgvaghgbaha que bipolar -_-. Bueno Bye... :3


End file.
